Sex in Sleep
by peace out fanfiction
Summary: After Bella and Edward have the ‘sex talk’ and Bella goes to sleep, she starts to have some... wild dreams. What happens when she starts acting them out and Edward is right next to her? How will Edward react and handle his self control?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there. **** This is my story... hope you enjoy. So, yeah. I just thought I should let you know that my husband is reading over my shoulder right now and being very critical, so it would be very much appreciated if you left some kind reviews ****... yes, that's my sob story. Just accept it.**

Title: Sex in Sleep

Summary: After Bella and Edward have the 'sex talk' and Bella goes to sleep, she starts to have some... wild dreams. What happens when she starts acting them out and Edward is right next to her? How will Edward react and handle his self control?

DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight and she is the goddess of all that is vampires (In Twilight)! I'm just having a little fun with them.

Rated M for a good reason, people. Humour/Romance. 

Chapter One

I pouted as Edward slipped me under the blanket and kissed my forehead. He grinned at my stubbornness.

"Sleep, my Bella. Dream happy dreams. You are the only one who has ever touched my heart. It will always be yours. Sleep, my only love." He started to hum my lullaby, and I knew it was only a matter of time before I succumbed, so I closed my eyes and snuggled closer into his chest.

...  
My eyes fluttered open. "Edward?" I gasped. He was laying next to me, under the blankets, his arms around me, pulling me closer into his snow-cold chest, _shirtless_. What the hell? Wasn't it just last night that he told me he couldn't...? _Oh._

He smiled down at me. "Yes?"

"You – uh – I..." I stuttered stupidly.

He chuckled lightly before gripping me around the waist and pulling me on top of him.

_What had gotten into him?_

When he settled my body comfortably on top of his, I only then that he was completely bare.

I was astonished. Our naked bodies were completely pressed against each other's, and his hands were now running all over my body. And I mean _everywhere_.

"Edward..." I said slowly, making sure it was real.

He pulled at the back of my neck, bringing my lips down to meet his.

Once I was out of the shock at what had happened, I closed my eyes and leant into his kiss, relaxing my body.

His... member... twitched right below my bellybutton.

It _moves_! It fucking moves!

Now, feeling confident, I fisted his hair with my hands and deepened the kiss by plunging my tongue into his mouth without any warning. He responded quickly by letting his tongue explore my mouth, too, and I was in total bliss. He rolled over effortlessly so that he was on top. I moaned quietly and let my hands travel downwards...

-  
EPOV:  
Bella rolled over so that she was on top of me. What was she dreaming about now? She was always rolling around the bed restlessly when she was having either a really good dream, or just a nightmare.

Her lips pressed to my neck. She moaned.

I thought she was awake.

She knew better.

Her hands made their own way mindlessly past my neck, over my chest to my stomach, where she traced the plains of my chest. She was panting now. "Bella?" I asked quietly, reaching down to restrain her.

No response.

She was asleep.

Oh my god... did that mean she was dreaming about...?

Her little hands past my stomach and down to my...

"BELLA!" I shouted, reaching down to stop her arms.

-  
BPOV:  
"Edward..." I moaned for about the millionth time.

"BELLA!" I heard a shout slam into my ears, which made me roll over hurriedly.

_Thump._ I rolled right off the bed. That's great. My first time and I fall off the bed. This would totally be a story to tell my grandchildren if it weren't sickening.

I opened my eyes to see darkness. "Ouch," I muttered as I gripped the bed post for assistance. Suddenly, cold arms were around me and I was seated back on the bed.

"Bella?" the voice asked quietly, startled.

Only he would be concerned about me falling off the bed.

"Are you alright?" he continued. "Does anything hurt? Carlisle is just across town..."

I rolled my eyes, and I knew he could see.

"I'm fine, Edward."

It was all just a dream. Of course it was. I'm so delusional. Like after all that, Edward would just...

I scoffed at myself.

"You're sure?" he asked.

"Yes," I reassured him, my cheeks flaming red with embarrassment.

"Good," he coughed slightly. Uncomfortably. "Then we need to discuss something..."

Oh shit.

**So there she is. Chapters will be longer. That's just a taste of Sex in Sleep.**

**(Pssstt! Yes, you! Click the little speech bubble that says review! It's only a button!)**

Have a good weekend,  
Julia. (adorkable desire) 


	2. Chapter 2

**Shanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming? Then I can prove my critical husband wrong!****Title: Sex in Sleep **

**Summary: After Bella and Edward have the 'sex talk' and Bella goes to sleep, she starts to have some... wild dreams. What happens when she starts acting them out and Edward is right next to her? How will Edward react and handle his self control? **

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight and she is the goddess of all that is vampires (In Twilight)! I'm just having a little fun with them. **

**Rated M for a good reason, people. Humour/Romance. **

* * *

"_Good." He coughed slightly. Uncomfortably. "Then we need to discuss something..."_

_Oh shit._

"Um..." I chuckled nervously. "What do we need to 'discuss'?"

He scratched the back of his head and shut his eyes tightly. That's not good. He only did that when he was stressed and or worried. (Which tended to happen a lot with me, I don't know why though. It couldn't be anything to do with a sadistic vampire chasing after me, or the fact I jumped off a cliff and hung out with werewolves...)

"Bella... we _will_ try. Okay? Just not tonight."

"Edward, I don't want to burst your bubble or anything, but we _just_ had this conversation like an hour ago."

He rolled his eyes. "I know that, Bella. But when you were sleeping..." he cringed and gestured to the bed.

"When I was sleeping...?" I pretended I didn't know anything, and told him to go on.

He sighed. He gripped my waist and pulled me on top of him, just like in my dream. I bit the inside of my cheek. He knew everything.

He lies down on the bed, still holding my waist. "Does this remind you of anything?" he breathed. The scent of his breath washed over my face, deliciously strong.

"N-no..." I lied.

"Bella," he said disbelievingly.

"Okay! Okay!" I cried, finally giving in. "You win, you know everything. Okay? You are the god of all that is knowing stuff and you are completely right. Just... just... stop."

"Wow. Okay." He responded after a minute with a hint of a smile. He finally let go of me and allowed me to roll over so that we were facing each other on our sides again.

He was still smiling smugly, so I rolled my eyes and turned away from him.

"Hey, love, come on now... I'm not _always_ right. Just most of the time," he teased.

He was in front of me again. Stupid vampire speed. Why do they have to be so fast? I should send a letter to Aro asking if he can slow the Cullens down. Just a bit. What's the harm in that? Well, mostly just to slow down Edward and Rosalie... and Alice. Edward so he couldn't do what he was doing now, Rosalie just in case she snaps and decides to kill me so I can get a head start on the run and Alice so she can't take me to every single store in the continental US.

I tried turning away from him, but this time he stopped me by grabbing the small of my back and pulling me towards him again.

"Edward." I sighed.

"Bella." He said in the same tone as me.

"Fine," I huffed. I felt him smile as he buried his face in my hair. He started tracing patterns up and down my back and kissed my neck softly.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"You're just so cute." He mumbled into my neck. "You're stubborn and cute. I could hold you all day."

"But you won't." I informed him.

"I won't, won't I?" he grinned into my neck.

"Nope, you won't. I'll scream 'rape'."

"Who will hear you?"

"I don't know. Another vampire in town?"

"I'll tell him I'm about to eat you and ask him if he wants any."

"Then I'd be dead and you would have no other mental-mute human to play with."

"That's true," he skimmed his nose up the side of my face. "I _guess_ I would miss you."

I tried to get up. His arms tightened around me. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked in a playful tone.

"The Little Human's Room. See, I would have went earlier, but you felt the sudden need to man handle me."

"Fine." He sighed and loosened his grip on me. "But you better be back soon."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I sang in an annoyed voice as I walked clumsily out of the room.

Once I was free from Edward and in the washroom, I turned the light on as high as it would go and let my eyes adjust to the new lighting.

What was he doing now? Was he anticipating sex now? He just told me no, and now he's saying he could hold me all day because I am 'cute'?

After a lot of thinking, I decided that he was probably trying not to hurt my feelings. Yeah, that's it.

I brushed my teeth slowly and thoroughly and then trudged out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom.

"Ed-" His name was cut off my one of my screams. He had grabbed me and ran into a new room. A bigger room with a smaller bed. Huh, ironic.

He sat on the edge of the bed and sat me in his lap as I caught my breath. "Don't – you – ever – do – that – again!" I scolded him between breaths.

"Yes dear," he rolled his eyes. I had to laugh.

He smiled at me and then took me once again into the embrace of his strong, cold arms.

Not that I was complaining or anything, but he needed to –

My thoughts were cut off by his voice. "I love your laugh... it's so adorable."

"My laugh is not adorable!" I argued as his nose took its position at my neck.

It's not like he didn't always act like this. Huh. He _did_ always act like this. I guess what was bugging me was how we didn't have the 'conversation.'

"Edward, we need to talk." I put all other things aside for now and just waited for him to release his face from my neck.

"Fine," he sighed and moved as little as an inch away from me. Not even. Maybe like a ventricle or something.

"So, you know about my... er, dreams." I started. I felt him nod. "And you know what I... want." He nodded again. "But I really can't control my dreams... so, when I do... um... what I did, just... like, roll away or something. Or let me fall off the bed again. Whichever comes first."

"Bella, I'm not going to let you fall off the bed."

"Fine. Then roll away."

"But I don't _want_ to roll away."

I threw my hands up in exasperation. "Fine!" I breathed. "What do you suggest we do, Edward?"

"Bella," his lips moved to my ear. "I _like_ it. That's the only thing that scares me here. Not that you have those dreams, because if I ever dreamt, I would be having the exact same ones. The only thing that scares me is that I won't be able to control myself. You understand?" his voice was raspy, husky-like.

"Then what's stopping you!?" I asked. "Nothing!" I answered my own question. Nice. "Edward, this is what I want. Okay? You! You are what I want. And, apparently, on some unknown level, you want me too. But no one is stopping you from doing whatever you want. _Right now_."

He groaned. "_I'm_ stopping me, Bella. I am. I'm afraid I'm going to hurt you. I just need... some time."

"Time. It's always about the time. Time, time, time. What are you waiting for?" I whispered. "Is this about me becoming a vampire?"

He sighed. I continued. "Edward, to love forever, you have to live forever."

I quoted Vampire Diaries, and I felt oddly confident.

"Bella. Please, just... a little bit of time." His lips pressed to my cheek, my neck, my throat... and finally my lips.

* * *

**There's chapter two. So... yeah.**

**Hope y'all have a good weekend,  
Julia. (adorkable desire) **


End file.
